Blackwell Campus
The Blackwell Campus is the campus around Blackwell Academy. Many locations around and inside the campus are explorable. The campus itself is only fully explorable during Episode 1. Appearance There are several trees, benches, noticeboards and recycle bins on the campus territory. Exhibition panels with photos by Mr. Jefferson are scattered around. In the middle there is a statue of Jeremiah Blackwell, who founded the Academy in 1910. It is surrounded by a fountain with various graffiti. Episode One - "Chrysalis" After saving Chloe from being shot by Nathan Prescott, Max exits the Blackwell building and wanders around the campus until getting a text from Warren asking her to return his flash drive to him. She then decides to move on to her dorm room, but is free to continue walking around and talking to people. The campus is shown once again as Max crosses it on her way to the Blackwell parking lot. Episode Two - "Out of Time" The campus is featured in a brief cutscene as Max crosses it on her way to the Two Whales Diner. After spending time together, Max and Chloe arrive at Blackwell and have a conversation in Chloe's truck. A small part of the campus is shown before the truck stops. Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" Chloe arranges to meet with Max in front of campus, but Max hardly manages to enter it before Chloe jumpscares her. They talk about Rachel and Kate, and decide to explore Principal Wells' office. However, before they can enter Blackwell, Victoria and Jefferson come out and have a conversation. Max and Chloe are forced to hide behind one of the exhibition panels. When the conversation ends, Jefferson and Victoria leave, and the girls finally enter the building. Later in the episode, Chloe drops Max off at Blackwell once again, this time without even looking at her. After Max goes to her room and discovers her focus ability, she awakens on a lawn, surrounded by Vortex Club members. Warren and Stella are seen holding hands. She apologizes and quickly leaves the campus to go to Chloe's house. Episode Four - "Dark Room" After having a confrontation with Nathan in the boys' dormitory, Max, Chloe and Warren go to the main campus. Max thanks Warren for defending her, and he leaves. Chloe messages Frank and arranges a meeting with him in front of his RV. The two girls then exit the campus to meet with Frank. Interactions In Episode 1, Max has different objects or people to interact with on the campus territory: :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Max's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' * * * * * * * * * *She can lean against a tree to have a Moment of Calm. *She can have another Moment of Calm at the fountain. * * * * * * * *She can take an optional photo of Trevor Yard, after he fails to do a tre flip. * * * * * * Optional Photos During Episode 1, Max can shoot two optional photos on the main campus, including the statue and Trevor after failing a tre flip. Gallery Blackwell Campus Map.png|Blackwell Campus map lis-campus-ep1-students.png|The students in the campus ("Chrysalis") lis-campus-ep1-statue.png|The statue of Jeremiah Blackwell ("Chrysalis") lis-campus-ep1-maxwalkstoparkinglot.png|Max walking across the campus ("Chrysalis") lis-campus-ep2-davidandnathantalk.png|David and Nathan talking ("Out of Time") blackwellcampus-night.png|Blackwell Campus at night ("Chaos Theory") lis-campus-ep3-night2.png|Blackwell campus at night #2 ("Chaos Theory") lis-campus-ep3-maxandchloewalkatnight.png|Max and Chloe walking across the campus ("Chaos Theory") ru:Кампус академии Блэквелл Category:Locations Category:Locations (Season 1) Category:Blackwell Academy Category:Episode 1: Chrysalis Locations Category:Episode 2: Out of Time Locations Category:Episode 3: Chaos Theory Locations Category:Episode 4: Dark Room Locations Category:Alternative Timeline Locations Category:Optional Photo Location Category:Explorable Locations Category:Explorable Locations (Season 1) Category:Locations in Arcadia Bay Category:Season 1